Femur Lewis
Appearance Femur doesn't have her skull helmet anymore since it broke back in Season 4. Underneath, she has long blonde hair that goes half-way down her back and is straight. Normally, she wears a white tanktop, a blue long-sleeve denim jacket, and either blue denim shorts or blue jeans. For accessories, her club is one as it's her primary weapon with a pistol as a secondary one. Personality Femur is normally a tough girl who doesn't like soft people. However, there are exceptions and she, herself, is pretty soft when you REALLY get to know her. When she was younger, she was kept as a fighting slave and on her first day, she learned how to fight. In the same day, she also managed to make a diversion, escape, and steal a car. This being said, she's a survivor and she's willing to do anything she can to ensure her life. However, shortly after joining a gang, she was raped. This is her main insecurity and she doesn't like to talk about it; if you manage to get her to talk about it, she tends to get overly emotional. Afterwards, she usually gets a bit mushy and thanks them for listening, but tells them that no one gets to know what just happened. She's very attached to her twin brother, Fracture; they're hardly seen away from each other. While she does appreciate that her brother cares about her and is looking out for her, she feels he underestimates her sometimes. Ever since Assassin killed her rapist, she's been very close to him as well (her only friend up until Season 5). Femur is an ex-gang member, but she's still just as violent. However, she doesn't get overly full of rage like Fracture. Her name was given to her by her parents due to the very first action that she made being that she caused a doctor to trip and break his femur. In a relationship, she is surprisngly dedicated and likes to give gifts and make sure her lovers are having a good time. However, she DOES get jealous if her lover is paying attention or falling in love with someone else when she's spending time with them. Despite this, all she does is threaten the other love interest, but most of the time would never follow through with said threat. Also, in a relationship, she demands being dominant and won't bottom; this being said, she can get extremely rough. Deep down past her tough exterior, she's extremely insecure about herself. Even something small said about her appearance in a negative way could hurt her feelings and cause her to change herself. Howver, she never shows this out in the open. For anyone who does something big to change her life, she looks to them with admiration and views them as an ally; this means they have MUCH more wiggle room with her, she's likely to be open about things with them, and she's more likely to do big things back. This mainly includes Assassin (for killing her rapist and comforting her), Fracture (for taking care of her after their parents died), and Skully (for getting her, her brother, and Assassin out of legal trouble and giving her and her brother a place to stay; their first legitimate home). This also means that messing with one of her lovers of friends brings her into it as well. Theme Songs *Life Theme **Chaotica - Follow Me Down *Love Theme **Dragonette - Take It Like A Man *Sexual Theme **E-Rotic - Don't Make Me Wet *Fighting Theme **2 Unlimited - Tribal Dance Category:Ground Type Category:Fighting Type Category:Pokemon Category:Jersey Accent